I Can Wait Forever
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: "Ini sidik jariku. Dengan ini, kau bisa mencariku ke seluruh dunia." / "Seandainya aku kembalinya lama, kau harus berjanji untuk tetap menungguku, yah, Lucy?" / Tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya jika kata-kata konyolmu akan menjadi kenyataan.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Wait Forever

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. I can wait forever © Simple Plan.

Summary : "Ini sidik jariku. Dengan ini, kau bisa mencariku ke seluruh dunia." / Tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya jika kata-kata konyolmu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, etc. **_This isn't a song fic._**

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

_LUCY'S POV_

7 Juli 2008

Sang mentari tampaknya belum memancarkan sinarnya dengan penuh. Embun-embun masih setia bertengger di atas dedaunan. Burung-burung gereja saling berkicauan menyambut hari baru ini. Sedangkan para manusia terlalu sibuk berlalu lalang melewati keindahan harmonisasi alam yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan ini. Kuhirup nafas sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil menatap sebuah papan nama besar yang terpampang di atas gedung ini. Fairy Tail High School, sebuah sekolah elite dimana manusia-manusia hebat nan berbakat berkumpul disini. Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai fakta jika kini aku bersekolah yang telah kuidam-idamku semenjak lama ini. Puas menatap papan nama itu, aku segera menjejakkan kakiku memasuki gedung besar ini.

"Kau masuk kelas berapa?"

"Yeah, kita satu kelas!"

Terdengar jelas hiruk pikuk segerombolan siswa-siswi berseragam abu-abu yang sedang memadati sebuah papan triplek berisi kertas-kertas daftar. Yup, itu adalah papan mading. Hanya dalam waktu sejenak, aku sudah bergabung dengan gerombolan siswa-siswi ini. Dengan teliti, kucari dua buah kata yang bertuliskan Lucy Heartfillia.

"Hey, minna. Kelas 1-1 itu dimana sih?" ternyata suara arogan tersebut berasal dari seorang pria berambut merah muda jabrik yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Kemeja yang berantakan tanpa dilengkapi oleh dasi dan ikat pinggang, sepatu yang berwarna putih, serta tas ransel yang sangat kempis. Jika dibandingkan dengan siswa lain, maka dapat terlihat jelas kalau pria ini adalah bocah berandalan. Sedetik kemudian pria itu pergi entah kemana sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kelas 1-1.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mavis Vermillion. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Semoga kalian betah berada di kelas ini," ucapnya.

"Hari ini saya akan menentukan pengurus kelas," kemudian beliau berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang cocok menjadi pengurus kelas. Setelah puas berkeliling, akhirnya kami diperintahkan untuk memilih siapa yang cocok menjadi ketua kelas diantara empat orang pilhannya. Dari keempat orang pilihannya, ternyata pria arogan yang kutemui tadi pagi menjadi salah satu kandidatnya. Namanya Natsu Dragneel.

"Silahkan kalian memilih, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Mystogan, atau Natsu Dragneel. Tuliskan pilihan kalian di selembar kertas," waktu habis, kertas segera dikumpulkan. Akhirnya Mystogan-lah yang terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, dengan Natsu Dragneel sebagai wakilnya. Hah… aku tidak dapat membayangkan sehancur apa kelas ini jika diatur oleh bocah berandal itu. Terlalu asyik membayangkan hancurnya kelas, tanpa sadar aku melihat terus ke arah Natsu. Natsu yang masih setia berdiri di depan papan tulis itu tiba-tiba menengok kepadaku. Sebuah senyuman lengkap dengan lambaian tangan dilemparkannya kepadaku. Malu. Segera kualihkan wajahku yang sudah merah padam ini.

* * *

7 November 2009

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu setengah tahun aku bersekolah disini. Kini aku sudah menempati bangku kelas 2. Dalam waktu yang tidak singkat ini, aku menarik kata-kataku yang dahulu. Natsu tidak berandalan, dia hanya anak kecil yang salah bergaul. Pada dasarnya Natsu adalah orang yang sangat baik, tapi ruang lingkup pergaulannya membuat dia terlihat seperti berandalan. Dia tidak sepintar Levy, tidak setampan Gray, dan tidak juga sekeren Erza. Tapi ada satu kelebihan yang sangat menonjol dalam dirinya. Bukan dalam bidang olahraga. Kelebihannya adalah sifatnya yang tidak pantang menyerah. Sedangkan sisanya… nol besar.

"Menurut kalian, keajaiban itu benar-benar ada tidak sih?" tanya Levy.

"Aku hanya percaya ramalan kartu tarotku," jawab Cana sembari memamerkan beberapa kartunya.

"Aku baru akan percaya ada keajaiban jika suatu saat nanti Gray memakai bikini ke sekolah, lalu dia menari seperti girlband-girlband di televisi," jawaban konyol Natsu memang tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuat suara tawa kami terdengar dari kerumunan kecil ini. Sementara kami asyik tertawa, sang empunya ejekan malah sibuk bertengkar dengan objek ledekannya.

"Apa kau bilang, mata sipit!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Dasar orang mesum yang tuli!"

Pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray memang tidak akan ada selesainya jika Erza belum terjun langsung untuk meleraikan mereka. Ah, iya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku dan Natsu mulai menjadi teman akrab. Berawal dari duduk satu meja, berbincang-bincang kecil, saling melempar ledekan, curhat colongan, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jika dia sedang berada bersama gadis lain, entah kenapa ada perasaan iri yang muncul dari hatiku. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan cemburu. Natsu sendiri entah menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi aku agak yakin kalau dia juga suka padaku. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik serta ucapannya saat kami berinteraksi.

"Lucy, saat pelajaran Matematika nanti, aku pindah ke depan yah? Nanti Mystogan duduk disini," ucap Natsu sembari membenahi tasnya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Iya," jawabku malas.

"Boleh gak?" sesaat kemudian dia sudah berpindah tempat duduk ke depan, tapi masih menengok padaku. Walaupun pindah ke depan, tapi jarak tempat duduk kami hanya dipisahkan oleh satu meja didepanku saja. Kali ini aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Benar gak? Kalau tidak, aku pindah lagi kesana."

"Tau ah~"

"Ih, Lucy. Benar gak?"

"Gak tahu!" kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari Natsu dan Elfman. Semakin akrab, semakin sering dia meledekku dengan ledekkan konyolnya. Menyebalkan.

"Dia gak mau ditinggalin…" timbrung Elfman yang berada disamping Natsu. Ya, Elfman benar. Dibalik kata "Iya," sebenarnya aku tidak rela dia berpindah tempat dan meninggalkanku disini. Aku paling tidak suka jika dia harus pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

* * *

7 Juli 2010

Jenjang kelas 1 dan 2 sudah kulewati dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Aku hanya berharap agar tahun ini aku dapat lulus, lalu melanjutkan ke universitas favoritku. Tapi di sela-sela harapan itu hatiku menjerit, aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat lulus. Aku masih ingin disini bersama Natsu. Tiga tahun terasa begitu cepat, aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Natsu karena aku takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Sementara aku sibuk memutar ulang memori-memoriku bersama Natsu, Natsu sedang sibuk mewarnai jari telunjuknya dengan tinta spidol merah. Setelah selesai mewarnainya dengan sangat tebal, lalu dia menempelkan telunjuknya yang merah itu ke bagian seragam olahraganya yang berwarna putih.

"Ini sidik jariku. Dengan ini, kau bisa mencariku ke seluruh dunia," ucap Natsu sambil memperlihatkan sidik jarinya pada kaus olahraganya. Yup, salah satu ucapan konyol baru saja dilontarkan.

"Ih, kurang kerjaan!" balasku dengan nada meremehkan. Apa gunanya sidik jari? Memangnya kau akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini, lalu saat polisi menemukan sebuah sidik jari dan setelah mengidentifikasinya, ternyata itu milikmu? Konyol!

"Ih, serius... Masa kau tidak percaya? Sidik jari kita kan berbeda satu sama lain," yah, Natsu. Aku tahu sidik jari semua orang berbeda, tapi perkataanmu barusan benar-benar konyol dan kurang kerjaan.

"Iya, percaya. Tapi tetap saja itu kurang kerjaan," mendengar jawaban kejamku, Natsu terdiam sebentar sembari memperhatikan sidik jarinya. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik ke belakang untuk membuktikan perbedaan sidik jarinya dengan sidik jari Gray, sayangnya aku tetap tidak perduli. Oh, yah. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau kini aku dan Natsu sudah resmi berpacaran, walaupun aku yang harus terpaksa menembaknya. Wanita menembak pria? Memang terdengar aneh dan memalukan. Tapi demi cinta, gengsi kulupakan.

* * *

7 Maret 2011

"Nanti kau akan mengambil kuliah apa?" saat kau akan lulus SMA, kau akan semakin sering mendengar pertanyaan ini. Orang tua, guru, teman, atau bahkan tetangga, semuanya pasti menanyakan ini. Jujur, aku sendiri sempat stress saat ditanyakan soal ini. Salah-salah mengambil jurusan, masa depanku bisa hancur lebur begitu saja. Dan setelah dipikirkan matang-matang, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jurusan yang tepat.

"Manajemen bisnis. Aku ingin menjadi seorang businesswoman yang sukses," wajahku berseri membayangkan kehidupanku di lima sampai tujuh tahun mendatang.

"Kalau Natsu-san?" untung Levy bertanya. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan kuliah, aku sampai melupakan kuliah apa yang diambil Natsu.

"Aku tidak kuliah," jawabnya enteng. Aku dan Levy hanya dapat membelalakkan mata di hadapannya. Aku tahu dia memang sudah malas sekolah, tapi seharusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti. Apa dia berpikir akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dengan hanya lulus SMA dan tanpa melanjutkan kuliah sama sekali? Pada zaman sekarang dimana teknologi semakin maju dan lowongan pekerjaan semakin sempit, tentu jawabannya adalah 'tidak'.

"Aku akan mengikuti sekolah militer. Aku ingin menjadi anggota kemiliteran seperti kakekku. Menyelamatkan dan melindungi negara yang bukan hanya terdiri dari satu orang merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat keren," tangannya terkepal dan matanya berbinar-binar. Yah, dengan modal keahliannya dalam bertarung dan juga rasa tidak takut mati yang sangat tinggi, Natsu memang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Tapi apa dia tidak memikirkanku? Bukankah saat mengikuti sekolah militer, kau tidak boleh menemui sanak saudara? Lalu saat sudah lulus nanti, bukankah kau akan lebih sering berada di markas militer? Bagaimana kalau kau mati saat perang? Bagaimana kalau aku merindukanmu?

"Sekolah militer itu lumayan lama. Bahkan setelah lulus nanti, mungkin aku tidak dapat sering-sering pulang ke rumah. Jadi, kemungkinan kita akan jarang bertemu, Lucy," itu bukan kemungkinan lagi, tapi sudah pasti, Natsu. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika kau harus sekolah militer karena pekerjaannya sangat berbahaya. Lagipula, bukankah jurusan kuliah sangatlah banyak? Kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama sepertiku saja? Tidakkah kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak pantas menentukan masa depannya. Aku hanya pacarnya, bukan orang tuanya.

"Seandainya aku kembalinya lama, kau harus berjanji untuk tetap menungguku, yah, Lucy?" sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah polosnya, mengundangku untuk balas memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, baka!" dan kini sebuah janji manis telah diikrarkan.

* * *

7 Desember 2016

Aku telah menamatkan kuliahku, begitu juga dengan Natsu. Kini Natsu sudah resmi menjadi anggota militer, sedangkan aku menjadi seorang wanita karier yang dengan setia menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Selama menjadi anggota militer, Natsu hanya diperbolehkan cuti selama dua sampai tiga minggu dalam setahun dan tentunya Natsu juga diliburkan pada hari raya. Dan tepat pada hari ini, Natsu kembali. Walau hanya diberi waktu dua minggu, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menggantikan penantianku selama ini. Bahagia, itulah yang kami rasakan.

"Lima kali sudah aku menepati janji. Aku setia bukan?" Natsu tersenyum sambil melayangkan sebuah cubittan mesra dipipiku.

"Iya, Lucy-sama. Kau memang wanita yang paling setia," lalu dia terdiam sejenak, "Selama aku disana, kau tidak macam-macam kan?" tanyanya serius. Senyumku berubah menjadi datar, tinjuan pun kulayangkan perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" setiap tahun aku selalu menunggu kepulangannya dan setiap tahun juga dia selalu menanyakan hal ini. Bodoh, mana mungkin aku berpaling darinya? Dan akibat dari kecurigaannya itu, kini dia sedang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Akting. Tinjuanku mana mungkin sekeras itu.

"Oh, yah, Lucy. Selama dua minggu ini, aku ingin melakukan banyak kegiatan dan mengunjungi banyak tempat bersamamu. Kau mau kan menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kalau aku tidak mau, untuk apa aku menunggumu selama hampir satu tahun? Baka!" dia langsung tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi," ok, sepertinya dua minggu kedepan akan menjadi hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan, mengingat Natsu tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Walau melelahkan, tapi ini dua minggu ini tetap akan menjadi salah satu kenangan berharga kami.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Dua minggu sudah kami habiskan dengan berbagai kegiatan, mulai dari mengunjungi sanak saudara, reuni dengan teman sekolah, mencoba berbagai kuliner, mengunjungi sebuah toko baju pengantin, dan konyolnya, bahkan dia memberikan kaus olahraga bergambar sidik jarinya yang waktu itu kepadaku. Sedihnya, hari ini Natsu harus kembali ke markas militer. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku sangat berat sekali untuk melepaskannya.

"Lucy, aku lupa memberitahumu soal ini. Dua bulan yang akan datang, aku akan mengikuti perang di jalur Gaza. Doakan aku agar selamat, yah!" nada bicaranya terdengar sangat enteng, seakan dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan memenangkan peperangan ini. Raut cemas terpampang di wajahku.

"Tidak bisakah kau digantikan oleh orang lain? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Bagaimana kalau kau tertembak?" kemudian dia memegang kedua pundakku.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula, apa kau lupa kalau aku juga mengikuti perang pada tahun kemarin?"

"T-tapi… aku takut. Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kau tidak kembali lagi ke sisiku? Aku belum siap kehilanganmu," hidungku kembang kempis menahan gejolak emosi, kedua bola mataku mulai panas. Tanpa dikomando, setetes bulir kristal meluncur bebas dari bola mataku.

"Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat. Karena itu kau harus doakan aku," ucapnya sembari menyeka air mataku. Janjinya membuatku sedikit merasa tenang.

"Seandainya aku kembalinya lama, kau harus berjanji untuk tetap menungguku, yah, Lucy?" kalimat itu kembali dilontarkan. Aku segera menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan mantap. Kulemparkan sebuah senyuman manis kepadanya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

* * *

7 Juni 2017

Sudah tiga bulan perang berlangsung, dan sudah tiga bulan pula Natsu belum kembali. Cemas dan takut. Hanya itu yang kurasakan selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Entah bagaimana keadaaannya saat ini, tapi aku hanya dapat berdoa agar Tuhan memberinya keselamatan. Dan akhirnya usai sudah penantianku ketika kumendengar berita di televisi yang mengatakan jika seluruh tentara Jepang akan tiba di bandara pada hari ini. Dengan segenap asa, aku pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi kesana. Aku berharap dia dapat kembali dengan raga yang utuh. Enam jam sudah kumenunggu sampai tanpa sadar aku terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarku.

"Lucy… Lucy…" kudengar suara seorang pria. Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan. Aku berharap itu adalah Natsu, pria arogan nan bodoh yang sedang kutunggu. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku.

"Elfman…?" Elfman juga merupakan salah satu tentara yang mengikuti perang di Gaza bersama Natsu. Aku segera memedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Banyak sekali tentara yang sudah berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua dari mereka pulang dengan selamat. Elfman sendiri terluka dengan parah. Kakinya pincang dan banyak perban di tubuhnya.

"Mana Natsu? Apa dia terluka? Dia kembali dengan selamat kan? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sedang mengerjaiku?"

"Maaf, membangunkanmu. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini," tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Elfman memberikan secarik kertas.

Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun. Karena itu, kau harus menepati janjimu juga. Tunggulah aku sampai aku benar-benar kembali. Ja nee, Lucy.

"L-lalu mana Natsu? A-apa maksudnya ini? Jangan bercanda, Elfman!" kedua bola mataku kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal bening.

"Dia tertembak meriam…"

~TBC~

* * *

Author's note:

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ I'm back. Sedikit curcol, saat Natsu menjiplak sidik jarinya dan berkata seperti di fic, itu _based on my true story loh, someone said to me seriously_. Dan saya dengan teganya menjawab "Kurang kerjaan!" Tega banget yah saya? Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m Btw, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu _Simple Plan-I can wait forever_ (-̮̮̃•)۶

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Wait Forever

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. I can wait forever © Simple Plan. This fic © Luna Dragneel.

Summary : "Ini sidik jariku. Dengan ini, kau bisa mencariku ke seluruh dunia,"/Tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya jika kata-kata konyolmu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typos, alur sengaja dipercepat, etc. _This isn't a song fic._

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

FLASHBACK

Hari ini bala bantuan tentara Jepang akan kembali ke tanah air mereka tercinta. Berbagai luka fisik dan batin mereka dapatkan selama berjuang di negara orang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Pagi hari yang biasanya diisi dengan suara tembakkan kini digantikan oleh suara bising baling-baling helikopter.

"Utamakan agar yang terluka parah naik terlebih dahulu," ucap seorang komandan. Ada sepuluh buah helikopter yang dikirimkan, dimana satu helicopter dapat diisi lima sampai dengan enam orang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan sebuah meriam yang mengarah ke lapangan tempat terdapatnya helikopter yang berisi tentara-tentara Jepang itu.

"Semuanya segera terbangakan pesawat!" sesuai dengan perintah, satu persatu pilot segera melepas landaskan helikopternya masing-masing. Para tentara yang belum naik pun berbondong-bondong melompat ke dalam pesawat karena fisik mereka sudah tidak kuat untuk berperang lagi. Walaupun pada akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang tertinggal karena tidak sempat naik.

"Elfman, tolong berikan ini pada Lucy, yah!" ucap Natsu sembari memberikan secarik kertas pada Elfman. Lalu tiba-tiba dia melompat keluar dari dalam helikopternya yang sudah mengudara lumayan tinggi. Pilot beserta tentara yang lain hanya dapat meneriakkan tindakan gilanya.

"Katakan pada Lucy, aku akan kembali!" teriaknya. Kemudian sebuah parasut putih mengembang dibalik tasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah meriam ditembakkan tempat mengenai parasut itu. Tragis. Para tentara hanya dapat menyaksikan hal itu dalam hening.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_LUCY'S POV_

"Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat," airmataku tumpah ruah mendengar penjelasan Elfman. Akhirnya ketakutanku menjadi nyata. Dia benar-benar tidak kembali lagi.

"Mana janjimu? Mana? Katanya kau akan kembali dengan selamat, tapi kenyataanya…" ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Yang saat ini kupikirkan hanyalah Natsu, Natsu, dan Natsu.

"Aku turut berduka, Lucy," ucapnya tak tega, "Tapi beberapa dari kami, termasuk aku… kami yakin kalau Natsu masih hidup," lanjutnya yakin. Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyeka buliran airmataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau bilang Natsu tertembak meriam, lalu sekarang kau bilang dia masih hidup. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" kemudian aku berdiri dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Natsu, cepat keluar! Aku tahu kalian hanya bercanda! Aku tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini!" kupendarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, tapi sayangnya aku tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut merah muda itu.

"Hiks… dia memang tertembak, Lucy… Tapi, kami masih belum dapat memastikan apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu dan berdoa…" kemudian si pria bertubuh kekar itu menangis.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Mentari yang memancarkan sinarnya dengan begitu ganas tidak sedikit pun menggubris sekerumunan orang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Mereka tetap setia berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah berhiaskan kelopak bunga mawar yang dikepalai oleh sebuah batu bertuliskan nama orang yang mereka cintai.

Perang telah usai. Pasukan-pasukan Jepang yang sempat tertinggal di Gaza kini sudah dikembalikan ke tanah kelahiran mereka. Sayangnya, tidak semua dari mereka dapat kembali dengan keadaan utuh. Ada yang mengalami luka parah sampai harus diamputasi dan lagi-lagi ada juga yang pulang dengan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jenazah para pahlawan itu kini disemayamkan di sebuah areal pemakaman elite di daerah Tokyo.

"Lucy…" panggil seorang pria bersurai hitam jabrik sembari menghampiri wanita yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah makam. Sudah sedari tadi, Lucy terus berjongkok didepan makam sambil memengangi batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Natsu Dragneel'. Selama itu pula, ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, bahkan tidak terdengar suara tangisan dari wanita bersurai kuning itu.

"Lucy… aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Natsu," wanita itu masih tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih tertuju lurus pada ukiran nama yang terdapat dalam nisan itu.

"Aku tahu ini memang berat… Tapi, kau harus menghadapi kenyataan ini dengan kuat dan tabah," lanjut pria yang diketahui bernama Gray itu. Mulut wanita itu terlihat sedikit terbuka.

"Kalian bodoh! Ini bukan Natsu! Natsu tidak mati! Dia masih hidup dan ia berjanji akan kembali!" suasana hening tiba-tiba menyergap. Wanita itu akhirnya mau membuka mulut tapi sayangnya orang-orang malah mengira kalau wanita ini sedang terkena tekanan jiwa. Dia ditinggal oleh kekasihnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan tiba-tiba sang pujangga hati kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

"Lucy, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini! Jangan konyol, hadapilah kenyataan! Ia tidak akan kembali lagi! Ia sudah mati, Lucy… sudah mati!" Elfman yang sedari tadi menitikan airmata tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara. Lucy akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menghampiri Elfman yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu!? Waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau percaya bahwa Natsu masih hidup… Tapi, bagaimana sekarang? Kini kau malah meyakinkan kalau dia sudah mati! Harusnya kau yang mati, bukan Natsu!" ucap wanita itu frustasi. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Elfman dengan cukup kencang. Terlihat kebencian yang teramat sangat di kedua bola mata si putri sulung keluarga Hearfillia itu. Sementara itu, Elfman hanya dapat menunduk dengan buliran panas yang masih mengalir dari kedua kristal beningnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya segera melerai mereka dan berusaha menenangkan wanita yang mereka anggap sudah tidak waras itu.

_Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me. But I can wait, I can wait forever…_

* * *

"Tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu sejak perang di jalur Gaza. Memori tentang kisah para pahlawan yang telah meregang nyawa di medan perang masih terngiang dan terekam jelas di otak para mantan pejuang dan juga masyarakat Gaza…"

Terdengar sebuah suara pembawa acara berita di pagi hari dari televisi yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala sejak sejam yang lalu. Sang empunya televisi yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan tayangan yang tersaji di depannya itu kini segera mengambil remote untuk membesarkan volume-nya.

"Tidak ada bunyi letupan senjata lagi. Tidak tercium bau anyir dari darah manusia lagi. Tidak ada reruntuhan gedung yang terlihat di setiap jalan. Tidak ada lagi perang. Kondisi Gaza kini telah aman terkendali. Masyarakat disana sudah dapat menjalani kehidupan normal mereka dengan nyaman tanpa harus takut tertembak lagi…" kemudian kamera memperlihatkan keadaan di sekitar Gaza yang kini sudah stabil. Gedung-gedung yang tadinya hancur rata dengan tanah kini sudah direkonstruksi ulang. Hijaunya pepohonan dapat terlihat kembali. Masyarakat disana sudah dapat kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa harus memakai perlengkapan perang dan membawa senjata.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nyonya. Boleh kami minta waktunya sebentar?" ucap sang reporter pada sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang melintas di daerah pertokoan di Gaza. Pupil si penonton tiba-tiba membesar. _Remote_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang dijatuhkannya begitu saja. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia segera mengambil telepon genggam yang terletak tidak jauh darinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari televisi.

* * *

Terdengar suara telepon genggam yang tidak berhenti berdering sedari tadi. Bisingnya nada dering membuat si empunya telepon genggam terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak dan mata yang masih mengatup, ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo… Gray, ada apa?" dari suaranya dapat terdengar dengan jelas bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari hibernasinya.

"Lucy, kau harus nyalakan televisi sekarang juga! Cepat!" terdengar deru napas yang memburu di ujung telepon sana.

"Hah? Memang ada apa? Kau masuk sebuah acara di televisi?"

"Bukan! Pokoknya cepat nyalakan televisi!" masih dengan setengah menggerutu, Lucy kemudian menyalakan televisi yang ada didalam kamar tidurnya dan segera mencari _channel_yang diberitahu oleh Gray. Kini terpampang gambar sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang diwawancarai seorang reporter di Gaza.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah perang usai?"

"Setelah perang selesai, kami segera saling bahu-membahu membangun rumah kami yang telah hancur. Kami bersama-sama membangun kota ini dari awal lagi walaupun banyak dari kami yang terluka parah dan masih terlarut dalam suasana duka karena kehilangan sanak saudara," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang sembari tersenyum. Tertulis sebuah nama di bawah layar televisi, Michelle Lobster.

"Oh, yah… Sebelumnya, bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga kalian? Apa ada dari mereka yang terluka parah saat perang?" tanya sang reporter dengan sopan.

"Dari sekian banyak anggota keluarga kami, hanya kami yang bertahan hidup. Kami terpisah-pisah selama perang berlangsung sehingga tidak dapat saling melindungi. Waktu itu saya juga sempat kehilangan ingatan karena benturan yang keras di bagian kepala saat perang…" ucap pria berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Michael Lobster.

"N-Natsu…" telepon genggam yang sedari tadi setia bertengger di daun telinga dara cantik ini meluncur bebas ke bawah begitu saja. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresinya. Satu kata, kaget. Ya, Lucy sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja disajikan oleh acara ini. Wajah pria yang diyakini telah hancur lebur setahun yang lalu kini terpampang lagi di depan matanya. Wajahnya, suaranya, dan siluet tubuhnya sangat persis dengan pria yang diyakini telah meninggal saat perang itu. Tapi, entah kenapa yang tertulis di bawah layar bukanlah "Natsu Dragneel" melainkan "Michael Lobster". Entah mereka hanya kebetulan mirip, atau mungkin mereka memang orang yang sama.

"I-itu N-Natsu… Iya, itu Natsu!" tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Lucy segera bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memesan sebuah tiket pesawat menuju Palestina.

* * *

Pukul sembilan pagi, bandara internasional di Tokyo sudah terlihat sangat sibuk. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang mondar-mandir kesana-kesini sembari membawa tiket dan paspor beserta koper besar mereka. Jika kita mendongak ke atas, kita dapat melihat beberapa papan elektrik berisikan jadwal penerbangan pada pagi hari ini.

Walaupun masih pagi, sudah banyak orang-orang yang hendak berpergian ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis atau entah hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Mereka terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk segera beranjak dari kursi tunggu mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang sibuk memerhatikan jam di pergelangan tangan mereka dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk menelpon.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, kita dapat menemukan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dekat kursi tunggu. Gadis itu terus berjalan mondar-mandir sembari berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pengumuman yang menggema dari speaker yang terletak di setiap penjuru bandara. Gadis itu langsung diam di tempat untuk mendengarkan pengumuman itu dengan seksama.

"Perhatian. Pesawat Japan Airlines A380 menuju Sydney akan segera lepas landas pada pukul sembilan tiga puluh. Bagi para penumpang yang bertujuan ke Sydney silahkan untuk segera naik ke pesawat. Terima kasih."

Para penumpang yang bertujuan ke Sydney pun langsung berhamburan pergi. Gadis yang tampak sudah tidak sabar itu langsung menghampiri sebuah loket pembelian tiket pesawat untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hah… Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah tiga jam lebih aku berada disini dan tidak ada pengumuman kalau pesawatku akan lepas landas! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku sedang terburu-buru? Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk mendengar kalau kalian sedang memperbaiki pesawat!?"

"Nona, kami mohon maaf. Memang ada sedikit kesalahan teknis pada pesawat. Pihak kami sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Silahkan tunggu sebentar lagi…" ucap sang penjaga loket. Sudah hampir lima belas kali si gadis bersurai kuning itu menghampiri loket pembelian tiket hanya untuk mengkomplain atau lebih tepatnya marah-marah tentang keterlambatan pesawatnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa si gadis kembali lagi ke kursi tunggu. Tak lama kembali terdengar suara pengumuman dari speaker terdekat.

"Perhatian. Pesawat Japan Airlines boeing 747-8 menuju Palestina akan segera lepas landas pada pukul sepuluh. Bagi para penumpang yang bertujuan ke Palestina silahkan untuk segara naik ke pesawat. Terima kasih."

Tanpa basa-basi, dara cantik ini langsung berlari menuju pesawatnya. Sesampainya di dalam pesawat ia segera mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di tiketnya.

"Natsu… tunggu aku!" ucapnya pelan tapi tetap terdengar sangat yakin. Gadis itu tersenyum senang sembari memegang sebuah alamat yang menjadi tempat wawancara acara televisi yang ia tonton tadi pagi. Walaupun acara itu tidak live, tapi setidaknya ia mendapat sedikit petunjuk letak keberadaan pria yang 'diyakininya' sebagai Natsu Dragneel, bukan Michael Lobster.

* * *

Sang raja siang sudah bertengger dengan gagah di atas langit Palestina. Panasnya sinar sang raja tak mematahkan semangat Michael Lobster untuk mengangkut bersak-sak karung semen yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu ke dalam truk pengangkut.

"Sudah jam dua belas siang. Waktu bekerja sudah selesai. Saatnya pembagian gaji!" teriak seorang pria yang berdiri di atas berkarung-karung semen yang sudah disusun rapi di dalam truk pengangkut. Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, para kuli angkut segera pergi menuju tempat pembagian gaji. Setelah mendapat gaji mereka, mereka langsung mencari tempat terdekat untuk beristirahat. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang segera pergi menuju rumah makan terdekat untuk mengisi perut mereka. Sementara yang lain beristirahat, kuli yang bernama Michael itu langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Michael Lobster memiliki profesi ganda, yaitu sebagai kuli angkut pada pagi hari dan sebagai penjual telur pada siang hari. Walaupun memiliki dua pekerjaan, tapi penghasilannya tidaklah seberapa. Walau begitu, setidaknya penghasilannya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik yang bernama Michelle Lobster. Michelle bekerja sebagai penjual kue keliling di daerah sekitar rumahnya.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Michael sembari membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah reot.

"Selamat datang. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku baru saja memasak sup kesukaanmu. Ayo, kita makan siang," ajak sang istri sembari menaruh semangkuk sup hangat ke atas meja makan mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama, Michael langsung bergabung bersama dengan istrinya di meja makan. Seperti yang sudah dapat kita perkirakan, karena rumah mereka terletak di pinggir kota sehingga tidak heran jika rumah mereka tidaklah besar atau bisa dibilang sangat kecil. Rumah mereka hampir sebagia besar terbuat dari kayu yang beratapkan seng yang sudah bolong disana-sini dan beralaskan keramik yang sudah retak-retak. Walaupun rumah mereka tidaklah sebagus dan selayak rumah orang lain, tapi mereka tetap bersyukur atas apa yang mereka miliki.

Tepat pukul dua siang, Lucy sampai di Gaza, Palestina. Sesampainya disana ia tidak langsung mencari hotel atau tempat menginap lainnya seperti turis kebanyakan. Dengan bermodalkan sebuah peta dan sebuah alat GPS, ia langsung pergi mencari tempat wawancara dalam acara tadi pagi.

"Hei, cantik… Panas-panas seperti ini mau kemana? Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami," di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Lucy dihadang oleh segerombolan preman bertubuh kekar dan berwajah garang. Salah seorang preman maju ke hadapan Lucy dan menggodanya. Lucy pun meronta-ronta dan mencoba untuk kabur tapi kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh anak buah si preman itu.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!? Cepat lepaskan gadis itu!"

~TBC~

* * *

Balasan review bagi yang tidak login (bagi yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM):

Yz: Arigatou review dan pujiannya. Natsu tidak mati kok ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ (-̮̮̃•)

Guest: Arigatou reviewnya. Ini sudah di _update_ (-̮̮̃•)

* * *

Author's note:

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ _I'm back_. Saya memilih nama Michael karena rasanya nama Michael dan Michelle cocok ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ #plak. Alur sengaja saya percepat karena rencananya saya akan menamatkan di chapter ketiga atau mungkin keempat. Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi _hontou ni gomenasai_kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

_Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR_ m(_ _)m


End file.
